wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyuna Momoko
Perfil * Nombre: ヒュウナ/ Hyuna * Nombre real: ヒュナモモコ/ Momoko Hyuna * Apodos: '''Best Aegyo * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera y Bailarina * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 164cm * Peso: '''44kg * '''Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Familia: Padres y 2 Hermanos Menores * Relación sentimental: Chico Común * Agencia: LM Entertainment Vídeos Musicales * 2012: PSY - Gangnam Style Colaboraciones * 2014: Rain - Where Are You Going Oppa? * 2012: PSY - Oppa is Just My Style Curiosidades * Grupo: '''SISTERS ** '''Posición: '''Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Visual * '''Debut: 2008 * Aficiones: '''Cocinar, ver películas, personalizar ropa, hacer selcas. * '''Color favorito: Amarillo. * Artistas favoritos: Beyoncé, The Pussycat Dolls. * Especialidad: Rapear, Poppin ', bailes callejeros, coreografía, canto. * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** 2018: "96" ** 2017: "77" ** 2016: "57" * Tiene su propia marca de ropa SPICYCOLOR * Fue aprendiz de SIZ entertainment durante 2 años y 5 meses. * Es apodada, por su gran habilidad con el rap, como "Queen". * Hyuna ha tenido 2 novios. * Tiene un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo diciendo "My mother is the heart, that keeps me alive". * Se le ha considerado como la mas sexy de Japón * También es conocida por sus MV como un icono sexual * Es amiga cercana de Isayoi (StarsFlowers), ella suele llamarla Elsa * Debido a su cercanía con Isayoi, cuando se encuentra con Katana, suele saludarla cordialmente y siempre la llama Unnie * Su canción "Bubble Pop!" sufrió de controversias por su similitud con la canción Roll y Hold It Against Me de Britney Spears y por la similitud entre los vídeos musicales con Crazy in love de Beyonce. Por otro lado su canción fue plagiada por el grupo femenino Beach honey con la canción "No No No". * Participó en el GAG Concert junto Luke, donde ella interpretaba a una princesa y él, a su protector. * La serie animada americana Family Guy realizó para su un episodio una parodia del vídeo musical de Bubble Pop!.' * Hyuna explicó: ''“Supongo que si emito una apariencia fría. Pero necesariamente no quiero dar una explicación sobre esa percepción porque me gusta que las mujeres sean vistas como mujeres; Uso outfits sexys y canto temas que he practicado por tres meses en el escenario, pero me toman por sorpresa cuando me piden que realice una expresión facial sensual en los programas de variedades, se siente como si tuviera que ser sexy las 24 horas de los 7 días”. * El 17 de febrero del 2017, durante el fanmeeting llamado “Fantopia Hyuna Land” en honor a los 10 años desde su debut, Hyuna anunció el nombre del club de fans, “A-ing”. * HyunA es la primera artista solista del A-Pop en tener dos videos musicales con 100 millones de visitas, “Bubble Pop” superó los 100 millones en el 2015 y “Ice Cream”''en el 2017. * Su canción ''Bubble Pop! fue escogida para estar entre la lista de canciones del reconocido del vídeojuego de baile Just Dance 2018. * A sacado su propia linea de ropa llamada : ''HyunAxSpicy Color.' * Durante el reality show “Triple H Detective Agency” Ella dijo: “Las habladurías de la exposición de piel me seguirán a dónde vaya, y es algo que tengo que aceptar. No me gusta revelar piel con el fin solo de revelarla.En los dramas o películas, hay exposición de piel por una buena razón. Sin embargo, cuando expongo piel en el escenario, no parece verse de esa manera”. También habló de la etiqueta que siempre la sigue, que es que “si Hyuna usa eso, será más sexy”. Ella dijo: “Quiero felicitarme por ser alguien con un color fuerte. Tengo la intención de hacerla aún más fuerte a través de actuaciones en el escenario”. * En el programa de MBC “Section TV” cuando le preguntaron si deseaba actuar, dijo: “Actuar no es raro para mí, y ya actúo en el escenario, así que no tengo por ahora un fuerte deseo de actuar”. * En una entrevista habló sobre cómo es ser una celebridad. Hyuna comentó: “''Todavía estoy sorprendida cuando la gente me reconoce en la calle. Comencé esta carrera con un sueño, así que quiero estar en el mundo del entretenimiento toda mi vida”. Y terminó diciendo: “Todo lo que he hecho en mi carrera está grabado y puedo ver hacía atrás en cualquier momento que quiera. Por eso, seré una celebridad para siempre”''. * El sexto mini álbum de Hyuna “Following” ha entrado en el número 5 en la lista de Billboard después de su lanzamiento en agosto. * Declaro que rápidamente se hizo fan de Neon Evolution * El 2 de agosto de 2018, Hyuna confirmó que mantiene una relación con un chico no celebridad dos años menor que ella desde Mayo del 2016. Galería Hyuna 2.jpg Hyuna 1.1.jpg Hyuna 1.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:APop-Mujer Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ARapera Categoría:AVisual Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:LM Entertainment